


Stupid Wars: The Dudes in Black, Grey, and Black and White Stikes Back

by AghMySpleen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AghMySpleen/pseuds/AghMySpleen
Summary: Fluke Skystalker travels to Sodabah to get some soda from Soda.
Kudos: 2





	Stupid Wars: The Dudes in Black, Grey, and Black and White Stikes Back

**Author's Note:**

> Wowie zowie.
> 
> Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

After crash landing on a strange plant planet aptly named “Sodabah”, Fluke Skystalker climbed out of his space ship and gumped to the ground.

“What da soup?” he said, assessing the damaged ship.

He climbed on top of the ship and pulled out his robot, Chungus-D2.

“Boop,” Chungus-D2 said.

The two walked for awhile before a bird swooped down and grabbed Chungus-D2 (with great effort involved), “Whoops,” Fluke Skystalker said, scratching his head.

He shrugged and walked away.

A few hours later, he came across a little hut that was carved inside a tree.

Outside there was a little albino alien guy with hairy ears sticking out of the sides of his head.

Fluke clomped over to the little guy, who he decided to name “Soda.”

Soda tilted his head when he saw Fluke. “Much soda you have to drink,” he said.

Fluke nodded. “That’s what I’m here for,” he replied.

Soda nodded. He reached inside his bathrobe and pulled out a can of soda.

Soda handed the soda to Fluke and Fluke gulped it down.

Fluke burped and nodded.

Soda nodded back, “Chug or chug not, there is no-”

SQUISH

Chungus-D2 fell from the sky and smooshed Soda.

Fluke shrugged and went inside the hut carved in a tree to drink more soda.

“Boop,” said Chungus-D2.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron next.
> 
> Kudos if you kudos.


End file.
